


Let Me Show You How The Boss Does It! (Dom and Dommer)

by WhimsyGarnet



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bottom!Bobby, M/M, Smut, as usual, ceo!yunhyeong, i'm tagging on pc again weee, janitor!bobby, non yunbob characters are only mentioned lmao, please write more yunbob they're so cute :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyGarnet/pseuds/WhimsyGarnet
Summary: "Take a seat Jiwon-ssi." Yunhyeong says in a quiet voice, Bobby could not tell what the man was feeling, he could be angry and he wouldn't know. "Do you know why I asked you in here today?"B-because I accidentally sent you a dick pic?" Bobby answered nervously, a bit ashamed of his clumsy mistake.Yunhyeong stopped pouring the wine he asked to be brought earlier that day as he looked blankly at the janitor. "A-accidentally?"
Relationships: Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Yunheong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Let Me Show You How The Boss Does It! (Dom and Dommer)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm back with another fic, a little treat for myself since my birthday is this week!
> 
> also this whole fic was based off this photo https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DYHnZYOXkAEdmRK.jpg
> 
> unbetaed enjoy yall! 🥳🥳

Bobby was drunk.

Super drunk.

He had just come home at 12am, shit-faced as hell from the celebration of his friend, Junhoe's promotion at work.

So they went to the club to party. And like any the youthful man he is, made out with a random stranger who had the fattest ass he ever held. Sadly, he wasn't able to bring him home since their other friend Donghyuk dragged them both to his car without much fanfare after Junhoe puked on the dance floor.

So now he's all hot and bothered, dying to get laid as he flops onto his belly on the bed.

"I hope Mino is still up." he muses as he goes through his contact list for his fuck buddy.  
He types "Song" into his phone since he had put the last names first like the weaboo that he is, not knowing he had TWO Songs in his phone book.

_Yo bro I need help _Bobby types out as he fumbles with his belt buckle.__

__Kicking his pants off, his massive erection springs up, enthusiastically greeting him as it shone with a drop of pre-cum._ _

__He holds it in his hand to steady it before snapping a photo, capturing how thick it is before sending it to the number he entered on his phone. Mino likes seeing his dick before they fuck._ _

___" I need some dick shining and your mouth seems to be one of the best out there so get your ass here so i can return the favor asap ;) " _was the text he added before sending the image__ _ _

____Mino lived two stories below him, so it'd take 5 minutes for him to come knocking at his door. Not wanting to waste time, he decided to fetch the lube and condom and began prepping himself._ _ _ _

____Yet it's been 10 minutes and no one has come yet. Not even him who has three fingers inside himself already._ _ _ _

____"Motherfucker must be asleep." Bobby sighs as he goes fucks himself, ripping the orgasm out of him before blacking out in exhaustion._ _ _ _

____-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-_ _ _ _

____He walks into his workplace, SYH Corporation, in style. With his shades on while another one is tucked on the collar of his neck. He winks at the front desk lady, making her melt in her seat as he heads to the utility room to change into his uniform._ _ _ _

____People had asked him "Why do you work mopping floors when you're Soundcloud music is booming and could get you loaded?"_ _ _ _

____Firstly, he does still earn ghostwriting tracks and living in peace, away from the fame that corrupts people like one of his favorite artists. And secondly, he graduated Valedictorian in Music Theory in his college, so he really didn't understand some of them why he's "throwing his life away" as they say._ _ _ _

____Being a janitor was fun for him, it was a righteous, (just like his father had before him) and the CEO of their company respects him just as much. Maybe in other places he'd be treated like shit, but here, he was glad to have such a simple job. And, he has options outside of this, so he's just really enjoying his youth out here._ _ _ _

____As he got out in uniform and lugging all the stuff he needs, he was surprised to find the secretary of their CEO in front of him.  
"Good morning, Mr. Kim Jiwon." Daisy says as she bows to him. politely. "The CEO has requested for your presence immediately in his office."_ _ _ _

____"H-huh?" Bobby stutters as he becames to pale, their CEO Song Yunhyeong was handsome man (which he was so totally crushing on) the same age as him, one of the kindest souls anyone has ever met. Proof of it was helping the janitors clean around his own floor and office, heck, he even gave his personal phone number to all employees telling them to reach out if they need anything? Honestly, Bless this man!_ _ _ _

____Now what could he need from Bobby? "Why?“ he asks the secretary._ _ _ _

____“He said it was private between you two. I can't tell you much else." Daisy stated articulately as her phone began to rang. "Sorry I have to take this, it's him."_ _ _ _

____The woman turned around to answer her phone, speaking quietly and calm as possible when the other person at the line seems to be panicking._ _ _ _

____Bobby didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he caught bits of the conversation, hearing not right now and Cabernet Sauvignon at my home from his CEO._ _ _ _

____Daisy sighs as she ends the call. Looking back at the confused janitor. "Oh he's so lucky he's such a kind and honest man, I couldn't stand anyone else asking me this."_ _ _ _

____"Yo come on, we're buddies right? Tell me what's up with him? Am I getting fired?" Bobby pouts._ _ _ _

____"No! It's just..." Daisy's cheeks began to blush slightly as she psyched herself to say it. "He said you sent him a rather... uncouth message with a not safe at work attachment last night." she manages to whisper out._ _ _ _

____Bobby felt like ice was poured on his head as he fumbles for his phone, opening his messages as he finally sees it. He didn't send it to a Song Mino, but rather, a Song Yunhyeong._ _ _ _

____"Hoooooooly shit, I was so drunk last night I texted the wrong person!“ Bobby says as he blushed furiously, cringing hard at the little winky face he added at the end. He told his boss to choke on his cock! “I'm gonna hide in this utility closet forever and-"_ _ _ _

____"Stop that hey! Where is your pride? Be a man and face him!" the secretary uttered as she held onto the janitor's arm, preventing him from hiding. "And don't worry so much, he's gay."_ _ _ _

____"Argh FINE! Let's get this over with!" Bobby announced loudly, garnering stares from the other employees around them as he marched to the elevator._ _ _ _

____"Calm down already! He said in the call that something came up and you have to meet him later at the end of your shift." Daisy spoke once more as she blocked the man in front of him._ _ _ _

____"Hmph. Then I'll be going to do my job now if that's all! " Bobby quipped sassily as he began pushing his cart of supplies, dying to scrub some toilets clean to relieve some stress._ _ _ _

____-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-_ _ _ _

____It was 6pm when he came to the top floor of the 50 story building as he quietly steps to the front of their CEO's office._ _ _ _

____He can hear faint music, a sexy tune he knows well. He wrote the R &B track under the pseudonym Wacoog in B.I's solo album.  
He knocks one, twice before poking his head into the room, his red curls cascading down his face as he had removed his hat to show respect._ _ _ _

____The CEO's chair spins as he is soon face to face with the man himself, Song Yunhyeong. His skin glowing in the yellow light of the chandelier (and perspiration) as he had two wine glasses in front of him._ _ _ _

____Bobby was nervous. Is this how rich people tell you you're fired?_ _ _ _

____"Take a seat Jiwon-ssi." Yunhyeong says in a quiet voice, Bobby could not tell what the man was feeling, he could be angry and he wouldn't know. "Do you know why I asked you in here today?"_ _ _ _

____"B-because I accidentally sent you a dick pic?" Bobby answered nervously, a bit ashamed of his clumsy mistake._ _ _ _

____Yunhyeong stopped pouring the wine he asked to be brought earlier that day as he looked blankly at the janitor. "A-accidentally?"_ _ _ _

____Well, this was awkward._ _ _ _

____"You see, Sir-"_ _ _ _

____"Yunhyeong is just fine." the CEO said with a reassuring smile. "We're the same age right?"_ _ _ _

____"That's right... Then you can call me by my nickname, Bobby, as well" Bobby coughed. The tension in the room was suffocating. Or was it the scented candles being put out?_ _ _ _

____"Oh, don't mind these ahaha" Yunhyeong chuckled, as he frantically fanned at the smoke. This side of the usually calm and collected CEO was rather charming to see. "So tell me about that... crude image you sent please."_ _ _ _

____"Okay umm... Me and my friends went out to drink." Bobby started, "and I guess I got pretty heated and drunk that my friend brought me home."_ _ _ _

____"And well, I thought I messaged a friend of mine. Now I know why they didn't answer back, " the janitor ended with a huff, a hand rubbing at his nape._ _ _ _

____"By friend, do you mean by your partner or- No wait that's actually not my business you don't need to tell me!" Yunhyeong waved his hands as his cheeks began to be tinted pink._ _ _ _

____"No it's okay, I don't mind telling about it." Bobby began to lighten up and gain back his composure seeing the CEO lose his. "I'm not dating anyone, and that buddy of mine, we usually help each other out and full around. It's all casual."_ _ _ _

____“I see. So I guess you're single then." Yunhyeong breathed out in relief._ _ _ _

____Well that got Bobby's attention. "I sure am Boss, do you happen to be interested?" the janitor tested his luck out, seeing that the CEO harbor mutual feelings with him._ _ _ _

____"I'll be honest with you Jiwon." Yunhyeong uttered, surprisingly serious and professional. "I don't actually hand out my personal number to all my employees. I actually just really like you."_ _ _ _

____Bobby was caught off guard by the confession. "Okay uhh wow. I actually like you too ahaha." he ends flatly._ _ _ _

____Yunhyeong looked at him, their eyes meeting as both their cheeks burnt slightly. "And if it's still available... I would like to take you up on your offer."_ _ _ _

____-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-_ _ _ _

____The office had become quiet, save from the lewd sounds of two men in the throes of passion after realizing they both want the same thing._ _ _ _

____Bobby is shirtless as he has both pants and CEO on their knees as he fucks into the wet heat of Yunhyeong's mouth._ _ _ _

____" Ah fuck, Babe. You're so good at this. So good at taking my cock." Bobby grunts as he tugs on his boss's hair. The result moan sent vibrations to his dick, making him thrust even faster._ _ _ _

____He glances down to look at his boss, eyes hazy with lust as his plush lips stretched around the thick girth of his rod. He had buttoned his suit open, revealing well built pectorials and abs covered in a sheen of sweat even in the air conditioned office, and his prominent bulge makes itself apparent as it pushes onto his slacks, aching for release._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"You're doing so great babe, do you wanna fuck something too, huh?" Bobby growls, dark and hungry as he brings a socked foot to tease on Yunhyeong's crotch. "Rut onto this. but don't cum, If you hold it in I'll reward you well." he adds with a laugh._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Desperate, Yunhyeong pressed his crotch onto the janitor's foot, grinding slowly to ease some of the edge off his cock. He's so hard right now that physically hurts and he loves it."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____So he doubles down on his jaw, slackening it and taking more of Bobby's meat inside him, managing to deepthroat him as he feels the cock head hitting the back of his throat.  
He feels the molten heat on his belly as his orgasm approaches, a few more thrusts and he cums, making Yunhyeong swallow five thick waves of semen._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____A stray glob managed to land on his left cheek as Bobby pulled him up on unsteady feet, licking his own seed off Yunhyeong's face as he brought their lips together, wet and downright sinful, chasing his own flavor in another's tongue._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Well done Hyeong-ie," Bobby breaths out after they separate, a string of saliva still connecting their lips as he rushes to unbuckle the CEO's leather belt, impressed by the size of the beast that sprung out after pulling down two layers of fabric. "Dude, you're hung."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yunhyeong couldn't trust his voice after that brutal fellatio, so he instead pulled Bobby towards him to attack at his neck, earning that delicious moan he's been hearing all night._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Easy, let's strip the rest of the way yeah?" Bobby said as he untangled himself from Yunhyeong, shimmying the rest of his pants down and kicking it off as the CEO made quick worth of his own clothes as well._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yunhyeong eyed the crown of thorns tattoo that inked Bobby's shoulders. He did not judge a person for the tattoos they have, which was more of a personal belief than professional protocol. He could see the man in front of him smirk as he went towards the table behind him._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Do you have condoms?" the janitor whispered to his ear as he began to slowly fondle Yunhyeong's cock, enjoying the weight of it on his palm as he stroked it from base to tip._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Left drawer of my desk" was Yunhyeong's weak reply as he began to kiss along Bobby's neck, his lips latching onto a vein where it would bleed the most if he would bite hard enough._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"You were really expecting something to happen huh?" Bobby teased as removed himself once more from Yunhyeong as he looks for the condom and hands it to the latter.  
Yunhyeong was about to process when suddenly Bobby had made a show of lying down on boss' desk, exposing his pretty pink hole to him._ _ _ _

____"Here's your reward Hyeong-ie, will you prep me?“_ _ _ _

____-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yunhyeong was glad he spent money on this fine desk, because he doesn't know how it's still upright as he rams hard into Bobby, his thighs hitting it's oaken side as he penetrates the janitor._ _ _ _

____And Bobby, he's loud, he had warned Yunhyeong that he couldn't control his voice during sex, and the latter loves to hear it, hear him moan as he jangles his entire nervous system as he hits his prostate easily with the size of his cock._ _ _ _

____Bobby is hard once more as wraps his legs on Yunhyeong's middle, bringing a hand to his massive erection as he fucked his fist fast and raw, enjoying the burn of it's lack of lubricant mixing with the much needed stimulation._ _ _ _

____"Fuck fuck fuck, you're so great at this fuck-" Bobby managed to chirp out in between moans and slaps of skin, his hands settling onto Yunhyeong's ass, enjoying the soft flesh filling his palms like it would overflow if it was made out of liquid. "Fuck me harder, kiss me, please-"_ _ _ _

____Yunhyeong wad quick to oblige as he asked Bobby to wrap his arms onto his neck as he lowered his face to crash their lips together, hot and sloppy as they were barely kissing, licking what each other's tongue could reach as their hot breaths bounced off each other's skin._ _ _ _

____"Hyeong-ie I'm so close fuck-"_ _ _ _

____And that awakened something inside Yunhyeong. With an astonishing amount of strength, he lifts Bobby up from the table, carrying him as his cock was able to pierce him easier._ _ _ _

____The new position was hard to maintain but was worth it as Yunhyeong was able to hit Bobby's prostate so much easier, and in three more thrusts, they were both cumming, with the janitor painting both of their chests white while Yunhyeong filled the condom._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Yunhyeong was quick to unsheath himself as they were both exhausted from the strenuous sex, letting Bobby lie down on the desk as he himself just collapsed onto his carpeted floor._ _ _ _

____They were both panting heavily, basking in the afterglow of their activities. A few moments later Bobby was the first one to get up, retrieving a clean rag from his supplies and helping clean up both himself and Yunhyeong._ _ _ _

____"That was-" Yunhyeong gulps for air in between his sentence "Fun, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, I enjoyed it. Didn't know you had that wild side within you." the janitor answers with a chuckle._ _ _ _

____"Didn't think you'd be some loud bitch." the CEO shoots back, making them both laugh.  
They quietly picked up their clothes, the atmosphere once again tense._ _ _ _

____"So... Is this gonna be the same thing with your other friend?" Yunhyeong asked, completely forgetting the fact that he's an employee under him._ _ _ _

____"It doesn't have to be?" Bobby said as he manages to close all the buttons of his uniform and put his cap back on. "I'd personally like for us to date if that's okay with you."  
"O-Of course I'd love that!" Yunhyeong replied as he felt his heart beat quickly. "Then will you be-“_ _ _ _

____"Rawr easy tiger. You're moving too fast." Bobby exclaimed as he shook his boss by the shoulders. "We barely know a thing about each other. I mean you probably do since I'm an employee but. I'd like to know you in a more personal level."_ _ _ _

____"Oh... Yes you're right please forgive me for being hasty." Yunhyeong said as he blushed a shade of scarlet._ _ _ _

____"No worries. If you're free this Saturday I'd love to take you out for dinner and maybe a movie, perhaps a drink afterwards?" Bobby says as he tuck an imaginary strand of hair behind Yunhyeong's ear, earning a little gasp from his boss that looked like he was about to melt._ _ _ _

____"S-sure, I-I'll clear my schedule right away." Yunhyeong said a little breathlessly as he leaned onto Bobby's palm, rough and calloused from all honest work that made the CEO's heart do somersaults._ _ _ _

____"Can I kiss you? Bobby asks, his cool demeanor betrayed by the heat spreading across his face._ _ _ _

____"As your boss, I order you to never ask again, and yes you may." Was Yunhyeong's cheeky reply as he meets Bobby halfway, kissing him warm and soft, like honey over pancakes with whipped cream._ _ _ _

____And if it tasted this sweet at the beginning, it sounds like it'll be a great journey ahead of them._ _ _ _

____-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Epilogue:_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Bobby and Yunhyeong exited the building together, exchanging anecdotes when Bobby's phone rang with a text from Mino.  
_Duuude I'm in a rut rn wy@? _was what the message said.___ _ _ _

______"Who's that?" Yunhyeong queries a bit curious (and feeling slightly jealous) of the message.  
"The guy I was supposed to choke my dick with, he actually wants to now. That gonna be alright with you boss?" Bobby said cheekily, looking cool and dumb with his shades on even at the dead of night._ _ _ _ _ _

______As much ad Yunhyeong was already possessive of Bobby, he had to be professional about this." Well, since we aren't official, I guess you could do what you want."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Aww is my Hyeong-ie jealous? Don't worry though, this'll be the last time. I'll tell him you're wooing me" Bobby promised as he held his hand up. "And by the way, you're way hotter and bigger than him anyway" he continued to whisper as he blew wind onto Yunhyeong's ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Errrrr you're lucky you're such a cool guy." Yunhyeong huffed as he crossed his arms. "Just promise me he won't fuck you okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bobby managed to hail a cab while Yunhyeong was throwing his little hissy fit, as the janitor turned around, lowering his sunglasses to eye him directly._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"No promises darling. See you tomorrow at work boss! " was Bobby's reply as he got into the cab, blowing a kiss towards the CEO, that he cheesily caught and put to his own lips._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end!
> 
> The day i can end fics in a satisfying way is the day i grow as a person.
> 
> Leave a kudos if you liked it and a comment for any negative reactions. Stay safe! <3
> 
> edit: [ my cc ](https://curiouscat.me/WhimsyGarnet)


End file.
